Six Flags
by Proudtobepack
Summary: An innocent trip to the amusement park as friends turns to something more during the twists and turns of a Roller Coaster. Lavi/Allen Kanda/Lenalee Laven Kanalee


_**Six Flags**_

_**Characters © Respected owners**_

~o~

"C'mon, Allen! I've got an extra ticket and no one wants to go with me! Please?" Lavi all but begged his one visible eye pleading as he gave a pout.

"Nnn…. Fine! Fine, I'll go! Just, stop looking at me like that, it's pathetic looking," Allen replied, rolling his eyes as he took the chance to tease his friend.

Lavi laughed at that, shaking his head before grinning in victory. "Yes! Alright! We're going tomorrow morning, so be ready by ten so we can get there by the time the park opens!" Lavi said with his grin, throwing an arm around Allen's shoulder in a one armed hug, causing Allen to blush slightly at the one armed hug as Lavi gave him an affectionate squeeze.

Allen hoped Lavi hadn't caught it, his blush, as he wished that Lavi would wrap his other arm around him, but if Lavi noticed he didn't say anything about it.

"Alright! Go get your stuff ready, okay? Then get a good night sleep. We're heading out early tomorrow; I'll be 'round to pick up!"

Allen couldn't help the smiled that emerged from the playful order from his redheaded friend.

"Yes, Mother"

~o~

"Nyaah, Laaaavvviiii… You're earllly…" Allen yawned, rubbing at his eyes as he stood in his doorway.

"Never can be 'too early', now go get ready, down a cup of coffee and wake up! I'll be waiting on your couch, yes I will be." Lavi said cheerfully, pushing Allen back as he stepped into the house, going over to his living room and plopping down on the couch like he said he would.

"Okay, okay," Allen said turning and heading upstairs to shower, having packed what he needed for the day before he'd gone to bed.

Half an hour later Allen descended from the stairs completely ready, awake and alert.

Lavi grinned over at Allen and stood from his spot on the couch, wrapped an arm around Allen's shoulders and started for the door. Once more Allen gave a light blush but hoped Lavi wouldn't notice.

And again if he did he didn't say anything and soon enough they were off towards the famous Six Flags.

As Lavi had promised they arrived at the amusement park just before the park opened, leaving them just enough time to get a good parking place, since they already had their tickets they didn't have to wait in the long line to buy tickets.

Neither had been in the park before so they grabbed a map and started there away around the lark park, getting on rides whenever one appealed to the either of them.

This went on until Allen's stomach growled angrily at the two of them, reminding them that the white-haired boy needed lunch.

"Heh, wait here, I'll go get us some food, I could use some food myself. Anything alright?" Allen nodded and smiled.

"Yea, just so long as it's edible" Allen answered, backing up and sitting down on a bench, giving Lavi a thumbs up resting his elbows up on the back of the bench.

It wasn't long until Lavi returned with a large tray, three burgers sat on it with a large plate of freshly cooked fries, a bottle of tea and a bottle of ginger ale under an arm, his arm pressed down to keep them from falling but was failing slightly.

"Allen! Take your tea before it drops!" Lavi said, trying to keep the bottled drink from falling as he got closer to the bench, having felt it start to slip.

Allen jumped up and went ahead and took both bottles from the redhead and steered them over to a table where he placed the drinks down and sat down on one side, leaving the other to Lavi, who placed the tray down and then sat down himself.

Lavi nodded in thanks and set the tray down before plopping down himself, snatching a few fries in the process.

Allen chuckled and took his customary tea and uncapped it before taking a drink of it, licking his lips clean afterwards and recapping it before glancing over the food a bit more.

"Here, I got you two burgers, knew you were hungry and would need it, and I also got a shit ton of fries if the burgers didn't satisfy your hungry stomach." Lavi explained when he saw Allen eyeing the food, grabbing one of the burgers then pushing the tray towards Allen a bit "Eat up~" He grinned then took a bite out of his burger after unwrapping it.

Allen blinked, surprised that Lavi had put so much thought into it before smiling and taking one of the burgers and unwrapping it as well.

"Thanks, Lavi. That was thoughtful of you" Allen said politely, smiling a warm smile at Lavi before taking a bite out of the burger.

Said redhead blinked his one visible eye before chuckling and grinning lazily.

"No problem, bud. I just know you. You and your stomach"

The two continued to make small talk while they ate, laughing and having a good time, which only added to their already good day.

Allen had ended up eating both of his burgers and most of the fries, not that Lavi minded at all. He was happy that Allen was eating like he was, seeing as he had insisted upon it and neither really did have a breakfast.

Said boy gave a small sigh and patted his stomach smiling contently at his not full, but satisfied stomach; just the right amount to be able to move around and not be uncomfortable.

"Alright! I'll be good for a while now, wanna walk around for a bit? Let our stomachs settle before going on another ride?" Allen suggested, sitting up a bit straighter as he glanced over at Lavi.

"Sure, sounds like a plan. C'mon, let's go!" Lavi agreed before standing up and gathering up their trash before tossing it all away in the nearby waste bin.

They then spent the next half an hour or so just walking around and going on the gentle rides like the Ferris wheel and even the Carousel.

Allen even convinced Lavi to play one of the many side attractions, one of the games set up all around the park. This one included using a rubber hammer like mallet to hit a target spot and see how high your score was, if you got it high enough, it'd ding and light up.

A larger, older guy had just gone and had gotten a good score, Lavi simply shrugged it off and grinned, paying the employee looking over the game and took the mallet from the man, testing it a couple times before shifting into a stance and then swung the hammer down and onto the target spot. He straightened up and watched as his score tallied up, and ended up surpassing the man's score before him by quite a bit, which caused the man to huff and walk away.

Allen almost snickered at the older man, finding his reaction rather funny before Lavi pushed a small plush dog into his hands with a small grin, and then blinked at Lavi in slight confusion, not getting the gift.

"Wha…?"

"Well, you said I should play the game so here, I don't want it and I'm sure Tim'll play with it if you don't want it." Allen blinked once more before smiling and shaking his head, looking down at the plush in his hands.

"Thanks, Lavi. I think I'll keep him, Tim will only tear him to shreds." Allen then slipped his bag off of his shoulders and stuffed the plush into it before pulling the bag back onto his shoulders with a hum and grin.

Lavi blinked a couple times before shrugging and grinning lazily, lacing his fingers behind his neck. "You're welcome, Allen. Even if you don't have to say thank you for it." The redhead then said before humming and looking around a bit.

"Hm, ready to go on another ride?" Lavi glanced back over at Allen before smiling.

"I am if you are," The older boy replied with a small chuckle, starting to reach into his pocket to retrieve the map they'd picked up when they had arrived at the park, but paused when he glanced up and saw one of the rides nearby.

"Hey, Allen, let's go on that one next! The line isn't too long and it's got a camera on the track so we can get a memento!" Lavi said happily, pointing to a large, steel roller coaster in the middle of the park, it seemed popular but as Lavi had said, the line wasn't as long as it could or probably should have been, and maybe it was because everyone was in the water-park section of this particular Six Flags.

Allen glanced up and smiled at Lavi, "Alright, sure, let's go then!" He replied with a chuckle and turned towards the roller coaster, Lavi quickly keeping up with the younger male.

The two didn't wait too long in line, though they did wait a bit longer then they had to, having agreed upon getting the very back seats.

As they were climbing into the train to the roller coaster Allen tossed his backpack onto the other side of the track to keep it safe then turned his head to Lavi "Hey, Lavi? Where's the camera on this ride? Do you know?"

"Yah, it's right after the dark tunnel, I'll remind you when we get to that part of the ride, okay?" Lavi answered smoothly, secretly planning something as they strapped in.

Allen caught the redhead's eye, and saw the look in it, and hummed, wondering what the redhead could be thinking of, but his thoughts were interrupted when one of the park employees leaned down and tugged on the lap bar to be sure it was secure then on his safety belt, to be sure it was tight enough, another employee on the other side of the tracks was doing the same to Lavi, making sure it was all safe for them and the other passengers to take the ride.

"Alright, Welcome to the Thunder Hawk! Where you will go through this twisted track and you'll find yourself upside down not once, nor twice, not even three times, but five times! A dark tunnel is stationed around the track and a camera is stationed right beyond it so be prepared! You all ready to ride?!" Announced one of the park's employees, talking into a microphone behind a conductors' podium.

Most of the people strapped into the train, including Lavi, yelled in affirmative, the redhead going as far as to pump a fist into the air, his middle and ring finger kept down in a 'rock on' hand gesture, his tongue being flashed in the process. Allen just chuckled at the redhead, shaking his head as his hands gripped at the lap bar lying over their thighs.

"Alright then! Stay seated, keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times and keep yourselves buckled in, if anyone returns to the station with their safety belts unbuckled you'll be escorted out of the park immediately. Have a safe and fun trip, here at Six Flags!" The conductor said into the microphone, going over the rules and regulations and when his voice stopped the train started forward, some of the riders yelling in anticipation once more.

The train went down the steel track, going down a small dip then starting up a hill at a 45 degree angle. People whooped and hollered still as Allen's hands gripped at the bar more tightly as the train neared the top. Lavi's arms were held up, hands performing the same gesture he had done before. He turned to Allen and grinned, tugging at one of his arms.

"C'mon, Allen! Arms up! It's better that way!" Lavi insisted, managing to unlatch one of the white-haired boy's hands before working on the other one. Allen sputtered and shook his head, trying to regain his grip on the bar once more.

"No! Come on, Lavi, cut it ouuuut!! Aaaaah!!" Allen said trying to, but ultimately failing, in getting his hand back on the bar, the limb being flung up from the sudden drop of the coaster as Lavi whooped loudly, both arms up, as they were in the very back the two felt a strange tugging from the train going down the hill, almost yanking the back along with it.

"Yahoo!!! Whooo!!"

"Aaah!!!"

"Yeaaaa!!! Ahaaa!!!"

Various people yelled some screamed and some couldn't find a voice to scream or shout with.

After that drop, they went up another smaller hill, slowing down on the incline then speeding back up on the drop, then the track twisted to the side, causing Allen to slide and lean against Lavi, causing the white-haired male to sputter a bit and flush, but the redhead didn't notice, as not only was Allen on his blind side, but the redhead seemed to be enjoying the ride too much.

The track went on like that for a few more seconds before twisting the other way, causing Allen to slide back against his side before Lavi slide with, causing another blush but again, Lavi didn't notice.

Then they went into a sort of winding down motion, before going straight again then up another hill before suddenly going into a corkscrew motion, their first time upside down being achieved.

Allen's hands gripped the bar tightly as one of Lavi's hands held onto his bandana and eye-patch for the moment they were upside down, grinning and yelling in approval.

Then the track evened out again and they went up and down a couple hills before going into a double loop, doing one full rotation then going down a small length of track to get speed again then rotated again. At this point Allen was almost dizzy from the quick turns and jerks of the ride, but not quite as it was a steel roller coaster and was incredibly smooth, not as jerky and jumpy like a wooden coaster. Lavi seemed unaffected by it, almost completely engrossed in the ride.

Slowly, Allen got into the ride, grinning and even slowly letting go of the bar, raising his arms with Lavi, who wasn't as engrossed in the ride as Allen had thought, he smiled mentally at the white-haired boy now getting into the ride and yelled again, grinning when he heard Allen's voice join into the shout.

Another two flips and rotations and their five times upside down were done as they headed towards the tunnel.

Lavi, as promised, turned to Allen and poked his side, causing the white-haired boy to jump and look at Lavi. The redhead pointed to the coming closer tunnel. Allen blinked in slight confusion and looked at the tunnel then back at Lavi when they were inside the darkened space.

"The camera, remember?" Lavi asked, yelling over the people's yells.

Allen looked forward as they neared the exit and then turned to thank Lavi, blinking when he felt a hand on his cheek that pulled him close as lips pressed to his own just as they passed the hidden camera.

And just as sudden had the kiss started, it ended, along with the ride as they slid into the station.

"Welcome back, riders! How was your ride?!" The conductor asked as they came to a stop.

People yelled more and whooped, Lavi punched a hand into the air again with a small yell, not noticing how Allen was all but stunned into stillness, a healthy flush upon his cheeks, causing his hair to stand out even more some how.

"Alright! Your safety bars should be released, and exit to your left and have a wonderful time, here at, Six Flags! Come again!"

As soon as the bar was released, Lavi unbuckled and jumped out, face turned down to cause his hair to cover most of his face as he started down the path that lead back to the normal walkway in the park, with out even waiting for Allen.

Said white-haired boy blinked before jumping up and dashing after Lavi, panicking a bit. Lavi always waited for Allen and now he hadn't so Allen wanted to catch up and figure out what was into the redhead.

Sure, Allen hadn't been expecting that kiss, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy it, didn't mean it was something he'd wanted to do for a while now but didn't know just how to do it.

"Lavi! Wait up!" He shouted, dodging people as he caught up to the redhead, and instead of grabbing onto the other's arm, he grabbed at and grasped Lavi's hand and tugged on it, making Lavi stop walking. "Lavi…" Allen repeated Lavi's name, hand gripping tightly.

Lavi took a moment before turning to look at Allen, having been trying to get away because he thought he had made a mistake, had ruined their friendship by overstepping a line that he shouldn't have, and gave Allen a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his head with a hand.

"What is it, All-"Lavi asked, formulating a white lie as to why he'd ran off, bathroom, yea, that would work, but was cut off when Allen gave him both a look and had stepped forward, lifting his other hand to grip at Lavi's shirt collar and tugged the taller boy down, and gave him a quick on the lips, but letting it last long enough to get his point across to the redhead. The white-haired boy pulled back a moment later and frowned at Lavi, having sensed the plotting in the other's voice, knowing he'd have been lied to.

"Where were you really going, Lavi?" Allen asked, letting go of Lavi's collar to let the taller boy stand straight again.

"Er, I don't actually know, just away for a bit I guess. I thought I'd made a big mistake. Guess not, huh?" Lavi replied sheepishly, hand pulling from Allen's tight grip only to lace his fingers through Allen's, more effectively holding the other's hand.

"Hmm… Yea, not a mistake at all." Allen said back, smiling and gripping Lavi's hand back with a happy hum, turning and tugging Lavi towards the photo booth. "C'mon, I wanna see if the camera got our first kiss on film," Allen grinned at Lavi, causing the older boy to smile tenderly and let himself be tugged along.

Allen and Lavi stepped into the open kiosk stand that had all the pictures taken on the ride they'd just gone on. Lavi spotted it first on the screen, pointing it out to Allen, smiling at their photo, especially Allen's look of surprise. The redhead then turned to the girl operating the cash register and pulled out his wallet and asked about the picture packages, which got the girl talking excitedly, and animatedly, not too many people actually bought the pictures and she wanted to be sure there'd be a sale if a customer showed interest, wanting to do her job correctly.

Allen hummed and looked back at the various screens showing all of the pictures, finding amusement if a few of them, some people's faces being quite amusing as Lavi negotiated with the girl.

Then, Allen felt a small tug on his pant leg; he blinked and glanced down to see a small girl standing there, a curious expression on her face. She looked about 5 or 6, maybe a bit smaller then other kids her age, but her face was mature enough to pass for a 5 year old. Allen smiled and crouched down, not letting go of Lavi's hand though as he did.

"Hi there" He said to the girl, smiling a bright smile at her which got a small round of giggles, Allen had always been good with kids, knew how to make them laugh and all of that.

"Hi! I was just wonderin', uh, um, why is he" The girl gestured to Lavi "uhm, _kissing_ you in that picture?" The girl then asked, one of her hands going to the side of her mouth as if she were telling Allen her deepest secret, voice full of innocent wonder at them.

Allen smiled more, knowing the small girl was only curious and chuckled and looked up at the picture she was talking about and that Lavi was buying prints of currently.

"Because he likes me" Allen answered simply, smiling again at the small burst of pleased giggles from the girl.

"Oh! Okay! Do you like him too?" The girl then asked, hands resting close to her mouth as she had covered her mouth when she giggled with her slightly pudgy hands.

Allen tilted his head to the side, lifting his free hand to tap at his chin as if he were thinking of his answer, doing this to please and amuse the girl before him.

"Hm, I'd say so, since I'm holding his hand, see?" Allen said, leaning back to show the girl his and Lavi's linked hands before righting himself again. Once more the girl giggled in what seemed to be approval.

"So, when two people hold hands that mean they like each other?" The girl asked for confirmation, pointing to their joined hands in example.

"I would think so; do your parents hold hands?" Allen answered once more, enjoying talking to the girl.

"Yea! So that means they like each other okay! Thank you, mister!" The girl said, grinning more, but she didn't seem to be going anywhere, simply looking at Allen and Lavi in wonder for a few moments before she turned her head at the sound of a woman's call.

"Annabeth? Annabeth, there you are! Don't do that, hunny! Me and daddy were worried, I'm terribly sorry if she was bothering you, she asks a lot of questions. Curious little thing she is" The woman came closer, scolding the girl lightly before apologizing to Allen.

Allen shook his head and patted her head gently before standing up again. "No, it's okay. She wasn't bothering me at all. I don't mind answering questions" Allen assured the woman, smiling reassuringly.

She hummed and glanced at the screens and saw Allen and Lavi's pictures then their linked hands before smiling warmly at them, also patting her daughter's head gently.

"Well, if you're sure, have a good day" She said before turning and steering her daughter away, whom turned and waved at Allen widely with a happy grin.

"Bye bye, mister!"

"What was that all about?" Lavi asked then, head turned towards Allen, an amused look on his face.

"That little girl wanted to know why you were kissing me in the picture, and then she just asked a bunch of questions about it. She was kinda cute" Allen replied with a smile, giving Lavi's hand a squeeze.

"What'd ya tell her?" Lavi asked curiously, returning the squeeze playfully.

"I told her you kissed me because you like me and she then asked if I liked you and I said I did 'cause I was holding your hand. Then her mom came over a minute later." Allen answered then blinked when the girl behind the counter handed Lavi a large envelope, which seemed to be packed pretty tightly.

"What'd you _get_, Lavi? It was one picture…" Allen replied; as he tugged Lavi away from the counter, back out of people's way but still inside the kiosk like area.

"I got the package that has a disc of all sorts of sizes so you could print off the picture at home, all the available sizes of the prints and two paper frame like things, one for you and one for me. And a few other things but I'll show you those later" Lavi replied with a chuckle.

Allen laughed slightly before glancing over at the screens just in time to see them change. "Hey, let's take a glance before we go, they're fun to look at." Allen said, nodding towards the new pictures.

"Eh, why not?" Lavi shrugged walking over to the screens with Allen and chuckled at the people's expressions, blinking when his eye rested on one screen just as Allen's eyes did, the two of them turning their heads to tell the other at the same time.

"Allen,"

"Lavi-"

They blinked then chuckled slightly before Allen waved Lavi to go on.

"That's Yuu and Lenalee right? I'm not just seeing things right?" He asked with a chuckle, turning to inspect the picture.

"It sure does look like Kanda and Lenalee, though I've never seen that look on Kanda's face before. He looks…. Almost surprised." Allen replied, studying the picture with Lavi.

Lavi snickered a bit, nodding "Oh yea, Yuu-Chan looks almost _scared_."

"How… Many times do I have to tell you…? To not call me that!?" Kanda said slowly, as if trying to contain his frustration with the redhead before snapping the end a bit, glaring at Lavi. Allen had almost jumped out of his skin at the sudden appearance of their two friends; Lenalee came over and patted his shoulder gently.

Lavi had jumped and tensed, glancing over his shoulder at the dark haired boy. "Oh, eheh, hey there Y-Kanda! No, I wasn't gonna call you Yuu again! Eheheh…." Lavi replied having turned around and held up his hands, one gripping the manila envelope filled with their pictures. Allen plucked it from Lavi's hands, wanting to keep the pictures, the rather expensive pictures, safe from Kanda's wrath and slid his backpack off and slipped the envelope inside with the other things he'd put in there.

"Oh be nice, Yuu. You know Lavi's only teasing" Lenalee said, lightly hitting Kanda's arm as she frowned at the taller boy, her own black hair, that threw green highlights, tied into two long pigtails like usual, only they were slightly curlier then normal.

Kanda simply huffed, glaring more at Lavi before giving a small grunt and shrugging. "Alright, fine. I'll let him live today. Only appropriate he gets to enjoy today, since he finally got off his ass and confessed." Kanda said with a roll of his eyes, which flicked over to give Lavi a distained look before returning to Lenalee, the look gone as something softened his eyes just a bit.

"Huh? Confessed? Oh! I remember, yea! See, what'd I _tell_ you, Lavi? I told you Allen'd accept you." Lenalee smiled over to the other two boys. "And I told you too, Allen. You had nothing to worry about, see?" She added with a small chuckle, giving a playful roll of her eyes at the two.

Lavi frowned at Lenalee, well, more of pouted at her. "Wait, so you knew… And you didn't tell me…?" Lenalee frowned slightly before shrugging at Lavi's question.

"It wasn't my place to tell you Allen's feelings. As much as I wanted to, to get you two together already. Though it seems like I won't have to worry about that anymore," Lenalee replied with her customary sweet smile, head tilted just barely to the side unconsciously.

Lavi gave Lenalee a blank look before sighing and shaking his head a bit. "Ah, whatever. S'all good now. What're you two doing here anyway? When I asked if you wanted to come with me you both said you were bus- oh." Lavi had started to ask before having an epiphany, light-bulb moment, whatever you wanted to call the moment as he realized what was going on. He gave a smirk and glanced from Lenalee to Kanda and back again before chuckling.

Allen had an amused look on his face and was laughing slightly at Lavi's little epiphany and chuckles, having guessed and all but known about the other two for a while now. So their appearance together in the park didn't surprise him in the least.

"And when did you two hook up, hm? You've been rather secretive about it. "Lavi teased, poking more fun at Kanda then Lenalee, Allen chuckled and nodded to Lenalee.

"You try dating someone with an older brother like Lenalee's. Komui can be… Quite possessive sometimes." Allen explained to Lavi, receiving a nod from Lenalee.

"Yea, it took brother a while to get used to the idea, but he could have thrown a bigger fit then he did. I think he's scared of Yuu" Lenalee giggled slightly, glancing over a Kanda before back to Allen and Lavi.

Allen gave a smile "Well, I'm glad he seems to have accepted it" the white-haired boy said sincerely, happy that two of his friends seemed to be even happier now. Lavi frowned and waved an arm.

"Hey? Yea? Forgot my question! How long?"

"About three weeks, going on a month." Kanda answered, surprising Lavi and Allen a bit, having expected Lenalee to answer the question.

"Okay, who asked who?" Lavi then inquired, wondering how much information he could get out of the semi-new couple. Allen hummed and glanced around before shrugging to himself.

"Why don't we walk and talk? I'm getting a bit restless." He suggested, taking a few experimental steps forward.

"Alright, sounds good to me." Lenalee replied and started walking with Allen, starting a conversation with the white haired boy as she walked by his side. That left Lavi to either walk on Allen's other side or stay behind him and talk to Kanda for a change. Kanda didn't seem to mind either way as he started walking after Lenalee and Allen, not catching up to them quite, walking behind Lenalee.

Lavi decided to talk to, or try to, Kanda.

"So? Did you ask her out or did she come to you?" Lavi asked Kanda after a minute or two of silence, feeling it start to get a bit awkward and wanted to fill the silence with at least some sort of noise, other then the background noise and Allen and Lenalee's chatter.

Kanda seemed to think about his answer before shrugging, "It was a bit of both really, kind of a mutual thing. Didn't really need to ask. Like you and Allen now I guess." Kanda explained, surprising Lavi a bit more at his talkativeness. He had gotten used to the silent Kanda and now to hear the other male speak so much, for Kanda's sake, was certainly new, but the redhead shrugged it off and asked another question, having successfully gotten a conversation started with Kanda, the older boy even asking his own questions.

The four friends decided it'd be fun to simply talk and walk around, stopping when Allen's stomach rumbled once more, demanding to be fed. The white haired boy had flushed a little at the sudden noise, having interrupted not only his own conversation with Lenalee but Lavi's and Kanda's as well.

After a few minutes worth of reassuring Allen, and finding a nice table in the shade, Lavi left again to fetch some chow for Allen, grabbing drinks for them all though. They had been walking around all day and having something to drink sounded rather nice to all of them.

Soon enough though it was time for Lenalee and Kanda to depart from them, having decided they'd had enough for the day and wanted to return home. Lavi and Allen said their goodbyes to their friends, having gotten them to promise to hang out again the next time all four of them were free.

It wasn't long after that when the two boys started to actually feel the fatigue of walking around and going on rides all day, Allen having been the first to yawn as he stretched.

"Mmm… Hey, Lavi? Wanna go home? I'm starting to feel tired." Allen asked as they continued to aimlessly wander the park, having given up the rides a while ago. Lavi seemed to think about the idea for a moment before shrugging and nodding.

"Yea, that sounds nice. I am feelin' some sleep coming on. So let's get you back home, yea?" Lavi said, wrapping an arm around Allen's shoulders as he turned them back towards the entrance of the park, smiling when Allen wrapped his own arm around his waist and leaned against his side. Not enough to hinder their walking, but enough to know that he appreciated the affection.

The drive back to Allen's house was rather quiet as well, aside from their small chatter and the music Lavi had playing. Allen let himself relax a bit, trying to keep himself awake by talking to Lavi when he felt his eyelids grow a bit heavier then usual.

Pulling into the driveway, Lavi shut his car off and turned to Allen, seeing how tired the other was and then noticed how it was already pretty dark out, having lost track of time throughout the day. The redhead then looked back at Allen and gave him a smile, nodding towards the younger's home.

"Let's get you inside so you can get some sleep. You look exhausted." Allen smiled a small, tired smile and nodded silently, not needing to speak, nor really wanting to.

Lavi opened his door and had shut it, turning to check if Allen was coming but chuckled as Allen had yet to get out of the car. So Lavi walked around and knocked on the passenger window before opening the car door, Allen looking sheepishly up at him.

"Want help up?" Lavi offered, holding his hand out for Allen which was grasped by Allen's before Lavi helped Allen up and onto his feet, leaning down to scoop up the younger's backpack, throwing a strap over his shoulder as his other arm wrapped itself around Allen's shoulders, steering him once more towards his front door. After successfully getting the younger boy up the few stairs to his front porch, and then to the actual door, Lavi slipped the backpack off of his shoulder and handed it to Allen with a small smile.

Allen hummed and leaned against Lavi a bit more, his other arm wrapping around Lavi in an odd, side hug, having ignored the backpack for the time being. Lavi chuckled and turned, gently letting the backpack drop to the ground as he wrapped his arms around Allen to return the hug.

"Mm… I had a great time today, Lavi… Thanks for making me go…" Allen said into Lavi's shoulder, eyes shut tiredly as he relaxed even more in the older boy's arms.

"No problem, Allen. I'm glad I pestered you to go too… C'mon, no falling asleep, where're your keys?" Lavi replied, cheek resting against Allen's hair gently before lifting it to speak.

"They're in my pocket… Nnn… Okay, hold on…" Allen replied, reluctantly letting go of the redhead with one of his arms as he dug into his pocket for his key ring, which he promptly handed over to Lavi who stepped out of Allen's arms and turned to unlock the younger's front door, pushing it open and grabbing Allen's backpack then the younger's shoulder, turning him and pushing him towards the now open door.

"C'mon you, inside now," Lavi said with a small, encouraging push, getting Allen to wake back up a bit more so he could maneuver a bit better. Allen trudged inside, kicking off his shoes in the process as he went straight to his room, Lavi following him to make sure he got to his room without tripping and falling.

When Allen reached his room he pushed open the door then turned and leaned against his door frame, smiling at Lavi tiredly.

"Thank you, Lavi. I'll be alright now. Go get some sleep as well, okay? I'll call you tomorrow…" Allen said, letting his voice trail off a bit as Lavi leaned down with a smile. The redhead tilted his head and pressed a small kiss to Allen's cheek, his left one.

"You're welcome, bud. I think I will, alright then." Lavi said, nodding as he straightened a bit, making ready to turn but Allen reached out and grasped onto his sleeve, causing Lavi to turn back towards Allen again.

Allen looked a bit unsure about something, thinking of some words before speaking them. "Lavi… Does, after what happened today, does that mean we're together now?" Allen tilted his head slightly and nervously, not wanting to say the wrong thing or come off the wrong way. Lavi blinked before smiling and chuckling softly.

"I guess I didn't ask verbally did I? Sorry about that, Allen." Lavi said, rubbing the back of his neck before smiling back at Allen, taking one of the younger's hands gently. "Allen Walker, will you be mine? Will you be my boyfriend?" Allen smiled through his fatigue and nodded, gripping Lavi's hand back.

"Yes, I'll be your boyfriend, so long as you're mine too" Allen said, managing to get a small tease into the statement which got a chuckle from Lavi.

"Alright, good, there; now, I'm gonna let you get some sleep, you need it." Lavi said, letting go of Allen's hand only to wrap his arms around him in a brief hug, leaning down to press another kiss to Allen's skin, only now pressing their lips together sweetly. Allen hummed happily when Lavi pulled back and ruffled his hair only to laugh lightly as Lavi handed him the backpack then turned him around and pushed him farther into his room with a repeated "Sleep".

Lavi then exited the house, a happy feeling buzzing through his body as he locked up the front door, then returned to his car and started it before backing out of the driveway and headed to his own home. Needing the wondrous thing called sleep as well.

Both of the two boys slept easily that night, happy dreams filling their heads late into the night.

~o~

**A/n: Wow… well... That came out to be 6, 284 words according to Microsoft word. Frickin' beast man. I had so much fun writing it though so I don't mind at all XDD I hope you all enjoyed it! It's my first time writing these characters so I hope I didn't make them too OOC x__x Please, if this is too long, tell me! I won't re write this but I want to know for any other projects I may have in the future. I don't want things to drag on and on XD; So yea, have a good day/night/morning whatever !**


End file.
